Naruto Ninja de Hokogakure
by MenmaTeorias2256
Summary: Naruto es Abandonado por sus padres y adoptado por la familia hokori ahora naruto junto la compañia de Simba y nala deben arriesgarse por su trabajo de ser shinobis y el Equipo 4 de Hokorikagure habra romance entre naruto y karin pero nada de lemon.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Los Derechos de Naruto y El Rey leon les pertenecen tanto a masashi kichimoto y a Walt Disney sin mas demora empezemos

La Historia empezo hace unos años en la Aldea de Konohagakure no sato una mujer peliroja estaba dando luz a 3 hijos el nombre de estos hijos eran Naruto,Menma y Nitsuko minato era el Yondaime hokage de la aldea el estaba feliz que ya habian nacido sus 3 hijos pero su momento fue inoportuno cuando oyeron gritos de la sala minato vio que todas las enfermeras habian muerto a causa de un hombre enmascarado tomando al hijo mayor amenazando a minato

Entrega a la Jinchuriki de nueve colas o tu hijo morira -Dijo el enmascarado minato hizo caso y se alejo de kushina el enmascarado lanzo al bebe en los aires minato atrapo a su hijo pero justo se dio cuenta que la manta tenia papeles bomba se lo saco y las tiro al aire luego de eso con un destello aparecio en una casa mientras dejaba a sus 3 hijos en la cuna mas tarde reaparecio en donde estaba su esposa pero ya era demasiado tarde el kyuubi habia sido liberado

Minato fue a donde habia llevado el enmascarado a su esposa pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras en un costado estaba kushina esposada a un arbol debilitada ya que el enmascarado habia liberado al kyuubi pero kushina aun seguia estable

Dejala ir ahora -Dijo Minato

Porque haria eso minato-sensei -Dijo el enmascarado mientras empezaban una pelea minato estaba mirando los movimientos de su adversario el estaba siguiendo su ritmo pero un descuido del enmascarado fue derribado con una shuriken haciendolo llorar de dolor

Nos volveremos a ver algun dia minato -Dijo el enmascarado mientras desaparecia con el kawarimi

Kushina esta bien -Dijo Minato

Si estoy bien pero el kyuubi esta suelto debemos detenerlo -Dijo Kushina debilmente

Minato en el nombre de Kami que esta sucediendo -Dijo Hiruzen llegando al lugar

Hiruzen debo hacer algo que quisas me lamemente -Dijo Minato hiruzen quedo boquiabierto por las palabras de su sucesor.

Minato estas loco tu sabes lo que vive un jinchuriki -Dijo Hiruzen algo molesto por lo que su sucesor quiere hacer

Debo hacerlo esto depende de mi -Dijo Minato mientras en un sunshin reaparece en su hogar mientras agarraba a sus 3 hijos y volvia al lugar lo primero que hizo fue convocar a gamabunta gefe de los sapos mientras que retenia al kyuubi minato preparo el altar para usar el shiki fuji deborador de almas cuando todo estuvo listo minato hizo poses de mano para invocar al shinigami el shinigami era una fuerza espectral que hasta el mismisimo orochimaru temblaria de miedo.

 **¿Mortal para que me has invocado?** -Pregunto el Shinigami

Shinigami quiero que selles al kyuubi en mi hijo mayor -Dijo Minato shinigami miro a naruto por un momento y sonrio lo que le esperaba al joven uzumaki

 **Este muchacho tiene mucho que aprender sobre el clan de los leones** -Penso shinigami y volvio su mirada a minato

Esta bien mortal pero como estoy de buen humor no me llevare tu alma -Dijo Shinigami mientras que minato sonrio por esa noticia

Pero a cambio que condenaste a tu hijo al sufrimiento -Termino Shinigami y con sus poderes hizo que el kyuubi empezara a encojerse ya fuera del control de Madara grito por su libertad y fue sellado en naruto al termino minato abrazo a su esposa que todo alla terminado

Y dime minato que haras ahora -Dijo Hiruzen pero minato vio los ojos de naruto que eran rojos como la sangre eso le disgusto a el y a su esposa

Hiruzen porfavor alejelo de is hijos -Dijo algo molesto

Que lo que estas diciendo minato es tu hijo mayor -Grito Molesto a su sucesor el lo ignoro y se alejo hiruzen no podia ser nada por el bebe y lo dejo abandonado por culpa por no haber hecho algo

 **20 Minutos Despues...**

Un Hombre entre 60 y 63 años caminaba con su baston tenia el pelo blanco un baston asemejante a una vara de arbol con 3 cocos este hombre miro al bebe abandonado o tomo y lo meneo el bebe dejo de llorar y miro al hombre con una calida sonrisa

Hehehehe..he eres la cosa mas adorable que e visto ven iremos a tu nuevo hogar Mufasa estara complacido de tener otro futuro heredero de clan -Dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de konoha llendo al sur

El hombre habia llegado a una tierra que los shinobis no conocian y que aun habian descubierto el resto de las otras naciones esta era una nueva nacion alejada de las demas esta nacion se conocia como la tierra del orgullo su simbolo era un sol naciente

Mufasa era el lider de esa tierra junto a sus consejeros reales la gran sala de consejo esta era distintas a las otras aldeas ya que ninguno tenia clanes diferentes todos eran de un mismo clan el consejo estaba formado por:Sarafina,mheetu,tojo,kuzimu & tama su reunion fue interrumpida por el mismo hombre que mufasa lo reconocio

Aaah Rafiki que te trae por aqui -Dijo Mufasa

Saludo Mufasa el gusto es mio bueno vine ya que en mis viajes por la tierra de fuego digamos unos pequeños inconvenientes -Dijo el Hombre conocido como rafiki

¿Asi y que es? -Pregunto mufasa rafiki mostro al bebe que llevaba en sus manos esto asombro a todo en el consejo

¿Un Bebe? -Dijo Mufasa rafiki esplico que el niño al parecer fue abandonado por sus padres esto enfurecio a mufasa y quiso tomar cartas en el asunto

Queridos amigos de Hokorigakure no Sato hemos sido testigo de la crueldad de este bebe a su pueblo yo mufasa el Nidaime Hokorikage adoptare a este niño al clan hokori ustedes estan de acuerdo -Dijo Mufasa todos asintieron

Este sera un nuevo comienzo de Naruto Hokori hijo de Mufasa Nidaime Hokorikage de la Aldea Hokorigakure no Sato que le espera a naruto pronto lo sabremos

Fin de Capitulo.

Bueno que les parecio lamento si fuera muy corto pero como dije empeze muy tarde asi que solo esperen y subire el segundo capitulo tambien quiero decir que anunciare fanfics y teorias de QHPS si Naruto tenia las invocaciones de Sleendytubbies y de QHPS Si naruto caia en Gakkou No Kaidan (Historias de Fantasmas) bueno eso era todo nos vemos.


	2. Encuentro Inesperado Parte 1

Habian pasado años que naruto fue rescatado por Rafiki y llevado a Hokorigakure hiruzen estaba devastado no solo el si no que Los Ichirakus,Itachi,Mikoto & su Hija Natsumi estaban devastado por la Actitud de Minato & Kushina mientras que ellos consentian a sus hijos por ser los heroes de konoha por haver matado al kyuubi mientras que eso sucedia en otro lugar se celebra el cumpleaños numero 9 de Naruto el a los 5 años ya habia entrado a la academia.

Apurate Naruto onii chan llegaremos tarde -Dijo un chico pelirojo su nombre era simba y hoy ya tenia 9 años y era su tercer y ultimo año en la academia

Sii Zazu Sensei no puede esperar -Dijo otra chica de la misma edad que naruto y simba ella tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azul turquesa nala tenia 9 años al igual que naruto y simba (sip puse a naruto la misma edad que nala y simba)

los 3 niños hoko ninjas van a la academia naruto se hizo amigos de otras personas 1 que era estremadamente agil en taijutsu este chico tenia el pelo cafe oscuro ojos verdes y una cicatriz en el ojo su nombre es kovu tenia la misma edad que naruto (si se pregunta porque kovu aparece antes es porque quise convinar las 2 peliculas del rey leon).Tambien se ha hecho amigos de sus 2 hermanos.

Hola chicos que hay alfin llegan -Dijo kovu

lo sentimos es que simba se distrajo -Dijo Nala regañando a el chico

no es cierto naruto queria ir por ramen al puesto de timon y pumba -Se defendio simba

de acuerdo olvidemos todo esto aun no a llegado el sensei -Dijo Naruto

Ya llegue niños tomen sus aciento como veran hoy es su ultimo dia en la academia -Dijo un hombre de pelo azul con ropa de jounin

(solo imaginense a zazu humano).

Tomen asiento que comenzaremos el examen escrito -Dijo el mientras pasaba a cada 1 su examen

Tienen hasta las 5:45 PM para terminar - dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Pss crees que lo pasaremos -susurro simba

calma compañero terminaremos bien -Agrego kovu

Joven Hokori joven yami quieren que les quites sus examenes -Dijo su maestro mirandolos con una ceja

".."noo no sensei -dijeron los 2 mientras ellos volvian a su examen

Habian pasado las 5 horas y todos salian para el tiro de kunais naruto estaba algo nervioso por la ultima parte del examen pero no se quedaria atras el tenia que cumplir su sueño de se hokokage y darle el respiro a su padre mufasa

Bien la siguiente prueba es tiro al blanco simba tu eres el primero -Dijo Zazu

H..hhai sensei -Dijo Simba pasando al frente mientras tomaba un respiro luego lanso su kunai y shurikens a las vainas

7 puntos bastante bien simba,Kovu eres el siguiente -Dijo Zazu y asi ivan por cada alumno hasta que era el turno de naruto

Hokori Naruto -Llamo el sensei

Hai sensei estoy listo -Dijo Naruto mientras respiraba profundo mientras eso pasaba concentro chakra en su mano y en un abrir cerrar de ojos los shurikens empezaron a brillar soprendiendo a su sensei

Increible tiene elemento Raiton -Se quedo sin palabras zazu naruto empezo a lansar las shurikens y kunai a una velocidad inminente

10 puntos vastante asombroso joven hokori -Dijo Zazu

hehe no es nada sensei -Dijo Naruto

Naruto onii san estuviste increible -Dijo Simba

Ototo tu igual estuviste genial -Dijo Naruto

Bien todos pasen ahora queda solo el henge y los bushin -Dijo Zazu naruto se aserco a su maestro

Disculpe sensei puede ser cualquier tipo de bushin -Dijo Naruto

Por supuesto joven ,bien el primero es Nala -Dijo Zazu y la mensionada paso adelante hijo la señal del henge y se convirtio en una replica de su madre despues de eso hizo 4 clones

Bien pasaste, Kovu eres el siguiente -Dijo zazu al chico pelicastaño

Si Sensei -Dijo Kovu estuvieron asi 17 minutos y llego el turno de naruto.

Bien naruto haz el henge y el bushin y pasas -Dijo Zazu naruto se transformo en mufasa pero mas joven dejando boquiabierto a su maestro y hizo 7 clones de luz.

Bien hecho muchacho te felicito -Dijo Zazu

Bueno chicos vamos a celebrar esto en casa -Dijo Naruto mientras simba y nala asentian

Kovu vienes -Dijo Simba a su amigo

Claro le pedi a mi madre permiso -Dijo Kovu con eso el cuarteto inseparable fueron a celebrar

 **Al Dia Siguiente...**

Todos estaban reunidos ya que zazu dira los nombres de cada equipo junto a su jounin naruto solo queria que sus hermanos y mejor amigo estuvieran en el mismo equipo

Equipo 6 Hokori Naruto,Hokori Simba,Nala Yamamoto y Yami Kovu su sensei sera Kenai Fujieda -Dijo Zazu (si para este fic quiero agregar personajes de otra peliculas)

Yahooo! vengan eso cinco -Dijo Kovu

bien su sensei los pasara a buscar en brebe -Dijo Zazu

oye naruto buen pase -Dijo un chico peli marron caoba su nombre es Kodi

Si estuviste asombroso ademas te toco con mi hermano como sensei-Dijo otro chico que era koda

Es verdad el hermano de koda tiene buenos consejos y ha sido parte de ANBU durante 4 años -Dijo una chica pelo rubio palido esta era aleu

chicos ya paren ponen nervioso a naruto-Dijo Kovu

Equipo 6 encuentrenme en el parque en 5 minutos -Dijo un hombre de pelo negro con cara bronceada y ojos marrones (ya saben como es kenai)

 **5 Minutos Despues...**

bien ya que estamos aqui presentense -Dijo Kenai

eeh sensei porque no empieza usted -Dijo Naruto

Bien mi nombre es Fujieda Kenai mis gustos son pasar tiempo con mi Ototo la Ensalada el Te verde y entrenar mis disgustos son los traidores a los que juzgan a los demas por algo a que lastiman a los animales y mi futuro es ser e mejor jounin de este lugar ,tu turno -Señalo a Nala

Mi nombre es Yamamoto Nala mis Gustos son Entrenar con Mis amigos las flores la tranquilidad mis disgustos son los pervertidos libros naranja con nombre Icha Icha y a los mentirosos mi sueño aun sigue en pie -Termino nala

Esta bien tu turno -Dijo Kenai señalando a Kovu

Mi Nombres es Yami Kovu mis gustos es entrenar el asando de cerdo pasar tiempo con mis amigos mis disgustos son mi hermano Nuka BAKA los mentirosos los Traidores y mi sueño es ser un gran ninja experto en Kenjutsu -Termino Kovu

Bien tu turno amigo pelirojo -Señalo a Simba

Mi nombre es Hokori Simba mis gustos es Estar con mi familia el ramen de timon y pumbaa la comida de kasan mis disgustos son los traidores los arrogantes y mi sueño es ser hokokage antes que naruto onii san -Dijo Simba

Ototo eres genial pero no si yo llego antes -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta

Bien solo quedas tu -Señalo Kenai a Naruto

Soy Naruto Hokori mis gustos son Kaa-chan Oto-san Simba Nii-san el ramen de Timon y Pumbaa entrenar mis disgustos son los que te abandonan a los traidores a los arrogantes y mi futuro es ser el Hokokage de mi Aldea -Termino Naruto

Bien Terminamos por hoy no necesitan mas examenes de prueba empezaremos las misiones la otra semana asi que descansen bien estos dias -Dijo Kenai mientras desaparecia en un sunshin de luz

 **1 Semana Despues...**

Naruto estuvo haciendo misiones Rang como escoltar a gente importante a otras partes limpiando ventanas hoy el Hokokage les dio la Tarea de escoltar a un lugareño al pais de la ola pero no sabian que se cruzarian con el Equipo 7 el equipo estaba conformado por Menma Sasuke Nitsuko & Sakura con su sensei Hatakr Kakashi

Que hacemos chicos -Dijo Sakura

Haa yo el Gran hijo del Hokage pateare el culo de este espadachin -Dijo Menma Arrogantemente

Haa crees que un gaki podra vencerme porfavor -Dijo el espadachin de Nombre Zabusa Momochi

Menma para la otra quedate en silencio y no nos metas mas en tus idioteses -Dijo Nitsuko el Equipo se veia rodeado pero un Rugido sono por los arboles de repente 2 animales que notaron el Equipo 7 vieron como derribaban al espadachin

Zabusa Momochi ex espadachin de Kirigakure -Dijo un hombre los 4 se voltearon para ver a kenai en un arbol y otros 4 chicos en otra rama

Haa unos mocosos jamas me ganaran -Dijo Zabusa

Ya veremos ahora chicos -Dijo Kenai con eso los 4 hicieron señales de mano raiton no Kumaudan:Gran Oso Electrico -Gritaron los 4 chicos formando un gran oso llendo atacar al Espadachin dejandolo inconciente 4 senbons se dispararon al espadashin un hombre con mascara aparecio

Gracias por cuidarlo me encargare de el por ahora -Dijo el enmascarado y se fue con el cuerpo de zabusa

Quienes son ustedes? -Hablo Kakashi

Mi nombres es Fujieda Kenai y somos el Equipo 6 vinimos de Hokorigakure no Sato la Aldea del Orgullo -Dijo Kenai

Aldea del Orgullo no habia escuchado de esa Aldea y tu Nitsuko -Dijo Sakura

No Oto-san no hablo nada de esa Aldea -Dijo Nitsuko

Bueno sera mejor seguir le explicaremos todo cuando llegemos a la casa del contructor -Dijo Kenai

Que les espera a Naruto les dira que es su hermano perdido o tendra que luchar para que los reconoscan.

 **Fin de Capitulo.**

Bueno quiero decir que tuve que poner apellido ya que seria absurdo ponerle cada uno el mismo apellido ademas quise agregar personajes de otras peliculas para ser mas emocionante este fic.

Personajes:

Koda(Tierra de Osos)

Kodi(Balto 3)

Aleu(Balto 2)

 _ **Bueno esos son los personajes que aparecieron hasta entonces no olviden comentar que otro personaje quieren que aparesca :v.**_


End file.
